


Tension

by WattStalf



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Job, Kink Meme, M/M, Molestation, non-con, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was tense. Of course it was tense, it had been a long night, they had both been riled up, and things had been said, and all that was left was this goddamn tension. And Eddie didn't like tension of any sort, even when it was partially his fault- and, really, when wasn't it?- and he only had one solution for that.<br/>Written for an outdated Watchmen kink meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a really outdated prompt from the very first Watchmen kink meme. Like, made in 2008 level outdated, but it was never filled and I was sad cos I wanted to read it and...so I wrote it? I'm really not good at this sort of thing, but here we go anyway.  
> Prompt: Eddie molests Dan. Obviously, that means non-con, so consider yourself warned.

They flew silently, neither saying a word. Combined with the now-calm of the streets, the silence was nearly deafening, and hung heavy in the air. The two men had, it seemed, managed to subdue the rioters in some way or another, and were doing one final sweep, just to make sure.

It was tense. Of course it was tense, it had been a long night, they had both been riled up, and things had been said, and all that was left was this goddamn tension. And Eddie didn't like tension of any sort, even when it was partially his fault- and, really, when wasn't it?- and he only had one solution for that.

He drank.

Dan didn't approve of drinking on the job. In fact, Dan barely approved of drinking- had some bullshit rules about “time and place” and “in moderation” and “only socially, only sometimes”. As mentioned, bullshit. And Eddie knew that, while drinking would give the illusion of the tension being eased, it would really only make things worse. He didn't care. That was Dan's problem, not his.

The other man at least had the good sense not to say anything as Eddie downed a bottle he had packed special for tonight. He didn't even say anything when Eddie started on a second, going a bit slower this time; he hadn't brought anything else to drink and needed to be a bit more cautious.

Already, his thoughts were blurring. He still remembered, though, that he was angry, and that anger was not vanquished, only blurred with his thoughts. He knew that he was angry over something, and that Dan was at the heart of it, and he searched for the reason so that he could snuff it out before it caused him any more annoyance.

And then it came back to him and he remembered that goddamn tension and he still hated tension, and drinking hadn't really fixed that. Eddie didn't like tension of any sort, but he could remember another solution.

“C'mere,” he said, breaking the silence, grabbing Dan roughly. Autopilot was already on, and the ship progressed as usual even when Dan was drug onto Eddie's lap, mask ripped off.

“What the hell are you-” Dan's question was cut off as he felt the unmistakable sensation of a tongue running down the back of his neck. He choked and squirmed, hearing the older man give a low chuckle.

“C'mon, now, don't fight it,” said Eddie, husky voiced and only slightly slurred, as he felt Dan struggle against his hold. “I can tell ya wanted somethin' like this, right? You were naggin' me so hard back there, just like you were my old lady.”

“That didn't- I don't-” His protests were growing weaker as his confusion grew. Eddie was definitely drunk; that much was clear, but where was the rest of this coming from, and how serious was he? Just how far did he plan to go with this?

“Yup,” he said, not seeming to hear Dan at all, “jus' like my old lady. If ya wanna nag me like that, ya gotta give me everything that comes with that title.” He nibble at Dan's ear, chuckling again.

“C-Comedian, please,” he finally managed to choke out. “You're drunk, you don't actually want to do this.” He was terrified for what the response might actually be; for all he knew, the man really did want this, was really going to go through with it. Everyone knew his history, but everyone had assumed that was a one time thing, that he wouldn't try anything with anyone again.

Eddie let out a harsh laugh. “'Course I don't fuckin' want this!” he said, tightening his hold on Dan. “I'm not some fuckin' queer, s'no way in hell I'd actually wanna do somethin' like this! But you...” He whistled. “I know you been thinkin' about this one for a while. And if you want it, I guess I gotta give it to ya.”

“What the hell? I don't- it's ridiculous to-” Again, it was all too much for Dan. Eddie was sucking at his neck now, and it was awful, and he reeked of booze, and his stubble was rough, and Dan couldn't even find the words to get him to stop. He bit his tongue, willing this to be over.

“Ya don't want it, huh?” asked Eddie a few minutes later, a delayed response. “Here I am, bein' so goddamn generous, and you're gonna fuckin' tell me ya don't even want whatcher bein' given?” One his hands was pawing at Dan's costume now, feeling for a way in. “I'm not gonna put up with that shit, kid. You're gonna want this if I have to fuckin' make you want it!”

Finally finding the entrance he needed, he laughed his same harsh laugh at the little whimper Dan released. He took the flaccid cock in his hands, roughly jerking it like he had done to himself back before there was always some random lady to take care of his problems for him. Dan's breathing was growing labored and Eddie delighted to feel the member in his hand start to twitch and harden.

“See, there ya go, jus' sit back and enjoy it,” he mumbled, continuing with his hand and returning his mouth to Dan's neck. He trailed sloppy kisses down it, nipping and sucking at random, chuckling as he felt the young man squirm, heard him whine and attempt to protest, felt his cock grow thick in his hand.

They continued like this for some time, Dan shocked into near-silence at his body's betrayal. He knew that he didn't want this and yet there was a part of him that insisted he should and he shuddered as he felt himself growing close. _No_ , he thought, but he could not fight it off like he wanted to. He hadn't had anything in some time, and this unwanted contact could still stir something up deep within him.

He tensed up, hissing, begging himself not to do what he knew he was already coming- and would have cursed himself for that unintentional pun if he weren't otherwise occupied- and Eddie whispered, “There's a good boy,” against his neck, and, damn it all, that was all there was to it.

He came, his seed spilling out into his costume and onto Eddie's hand, and he groaned as his face flushed from both the feeling of release the humiliation that he had given in, that whatever sick part of him that enjoyed this had won out. Eddie pulled his hand free, examining the fluid on his fingers.

He smeared it on Dan's sleeve unceremoniously and pushed him out of his lap, giving him a condescending laugh. “Ya sick freak,” he said. “Why the hell'd ya get off to that? I was just jokin'.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this.


End file.
